Meeting the Prince of Darkness
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Crossover with the 2002 film Queen of the Damned. What happens when the King of Games, Yugi Moto, meets the vampire Lestat, aka the Brat Prince?
1. A Frightening Nighttime Encounter

**Well, here's a new AU story I cooked up one day; it's a crossover between the 2002 movie Queen of the Damned and the anime Yu-Gi-Oh. As I love the movie better than the book by Anne Rice, I modeled this story to make it a little like the movie, but different. Plus, I like Stuart Townsend's performance as Lestat in the film, so I imagine him as Lestat in here.**

**Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. The geniuses at Warner Bros own Queen of the Damned. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

Meeting the Prince of Darkness

It was nighttime in Domino City, Japan. Fifteen-year-old Yugi Moto was fast asleep. _Who knew dueling can be so exhausting? _he thought.

However, lurking in the shadows outside his window was a man with brown hair and grey eyes. Only he wasn't an ordinary man. He was – none other than the Vampire Lestat.

He smiled as he gazed up at Yugi's window.

"The King of Games," he smirked, letting the name roll off his tongue. He had been stalking the boy for a while. He knew he had always wanted a little brother, and when he laid eyes on Yugi, he decided Yugi would fit the bill perfectly.

There was an aura of innocence surrounding him, the beautiful purple eyes, the pale skin, and – now came the best part – the sweet blood coursing through his veins.

Then Lestat walked up to the wall. He began climbing. He took his time, of course, and got to Yugi's window. He looked inside, saw that Yugi was asleep, and smirked. He then concentrated his power, and became like purple smoke. Then he floated under the window into Yugi's room…

Yugi slept fitfully that night, his dreams plagued with images of eyes that he could not look away from. There was a sound of rushing wind. Then he opened his eyes, and woke to see…

_No! _It could not be _him!_

However, it was…

With a small gasp, he shoved himself up against the headboard, his wide eyes fixed on the vampire, who gave an amused smile at the look on his face.

"You are beautiful," he purred while drinking in Yugi's looks. He loved the aura of innocence. The tri-colored hair shaped like lightning bolts in red, yellow and black. The alabaster skin that looked so…pale.

Yugi paused a moment, and then replied,

"I bet you say that before you bite all the boys."

"No," said Lestat. "You are different – kindred, if you will."

Yugi's brow furrowed in confusion. "Kindred? Uh, I don't-"

"Take off that buckle encircling your neck," Lestat commanded.

Yugi sensed he had no choice. He reached up and unbuckled the buckle, then put it aside.

"This isn't how I…oh, never mind," he said as Lestat continued to gaze at him admiringly.

Yugi then looked over at the window. "You believe you can just step out of the shadows with the wind and your hypnotic e-eyes…"

He trailed off as he looked back at Lestat.

Lestat then replied as he walked over to Yugi's side of the bed, "I've searched the city of Domino for you. I have waited for you…"

He then sat down on the bed. "For a beauty that is innocent and pure."

He then reached up and ran his fingers along Yugi's cheek, smiling a bit. Yugi fought back an urge to shiver. He had heard the rumors that a vampire's touch was cold as ice; in his case, the rumors were true.

Lestat looked at his neck, trailing his fingers over it. There was a scar there from when Yugi had been bitten by another vampire. But Yugi had never found out the identity of the vampire that had bitten; all he knew was that it was a male.

"You have been bitten," he said. He smiled slightly as he trailed his fingers over Yugi's cheek.

Yugi said finally, "He was-"

"Not worthy," Lestat finished. Yugi looked at him, fearful. Lestat looked thoughtful for a moment. Finally he said, "He let you, the King of Games, go."

The fearful look remained on Yugi's face. Lestat then turned his eyes back to him.

"But the embrace…his bite. You remember."

Yugi shivered all over. "No," he replied.

Lestat then soothed him, caressing his neck. "Do not fight," he purred. "I can feel your hunger."

Yugi was locked in the orbit of Lestat's grey orbs. He couldn't deny it.

Lestat then leaned in and sank his fangs into his neck. Yugi winced but didn't pull away.

Lestat drank a few mouthfuls of blood. Then when he pulled his fangs out, he said, "Close your eyes."

Yugi did just that. Lestat laid him on the pillow, then crept to the window. He turned to Yugi and whispered, "I will see you later."

He lingered long enough to blow him a swift kiss, then flew out into the night.

Drinking from Yugi had been more sweet than he thought it would be. He was intrigued by the young boy.

He then made a promise – soon he would have Yugi as his little brother. He just had to wait for the right time…

* * *

**Well, I hope you like this. It's also a tribute to the late great Aaliyah, who portrayed Akasha in the film Queen of the Damned, and did a fabulous job as well. It's so sad she died in a plane crash in 2001 at the age of 22. She was a fabulous actress and singer, and she always will be.**

**Read and comment, please. After all, nice feedback is what I prefer in order to write more. :)**


	2. Lestat reveals his true colors

**Well, here's Chapter 2 of my story. :) I send my thanks to the little vampire lover. (gives out a cookie)**

The next afternoon, Yugi decided to take a walk through the park. The cherry blossom trees were blooming and he had heard they were very beautiful in the middle of the day. So Yugi went that way to see if that was true. Seeing the cherry blossoms fall was lifting his mood even just a little. Oh, how he loved the cherry blossom trees. They were something to write poems about.

Too bad he hadn't brought a pencil and a notebook along with him. If he had, he could've sat down and written things about the cherry blossoms that came to his mind just then. After all, it was said that writing was very healthy, and to write things out was helping to lift a huge and heavy weight off of one's shoulders.

A petal fell into his hand. Yugi smiled as he gazed at it. It was so pretty and pink. _Cool,_ Yugi thought.

"You shouldn't be out here alone."

Yugi yelped and turned to the source of the voice, the petal clenched in his hand. Yugi was surprised as his amethyst orbs fell on the familiar figure of Lestat. He tried to make his breathing slow down and go back to normal.

"You frightened me," Yugi said. Lestat smiled.

"Sorry," Lestat replied. "Anyway, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

Yugi sighed – a concerned citizen. Nice. Very nice.

"I'm fine. I heard the cherry blossom trees were pretty during the afternoon, and wanted to check if it was true," Yugi replied. "Obviously, it was."

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" Lestat said. Yugi grinned.

"Yes, they are. By the way, who are you? I remember our encounter last night, but you didn't tell me your name," Yugi asked, observing him.

Lestat replied,

"I am the Vampire Lestat."

"I'm Yugi Moto," Yugi said.

"A pretty name. Means game, I believe," Lestat said.

"So you saw me last night?" asked Yugi.

"Yes," Lestat said; he smiled rather creepily. "I noticed you, of course."

Yugi blushed.

"Well, I really ought to go now. It's late," Yugi said. That last sentence Lestat had said had made him a little uneasy. And he hadn't like the way he smiled at him. He turned and began to walk away.

"It's not safe to walk alone," Lestat said.

Yugi turned to find Lestat staring at him, and he was even more creeped out. It seemed that Lestat's eyes were glowing when they shouldn't be.

"I'll be fine," Yugi insisted. "Really, I will."

He then turned back and began to walk down the path. Suddenly he felt something slam into him and the next thing he knew, he was being held captive against a cherry blossom tree. Yugi gazed up into Lestat's blood red eyes as his heart sped up. He was sure the Brat Prince (which he'd heard Lestat was often called) could hear it; it pounded in his ears.

"I somehow doubt that," Lestat said and smiled. Yugi fought to suppress a scream. Lestat's smile… it looked eerily familiar...

_Those fangs!_

"Let go! Let go of me!" Yugi screamed. He squirmed, but it wasn't any use. Lestat had pinned Yugi's body to the tree with his own. Yugi was beyond scared now; he was absolutely petrified.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Little One," Lestat laughed. Tears leaked out of Yugi's eyes; he was so scared. He let out a cry of dismay as Lestat's lips came down on his own. Yugi's mind then shut down.

_He's going to rape me! _Yugi thought, scared, as the Brat Prince trailed his hands down his sides. But then, Lestat pulled away.

"Please… just let me go home…" Yugi whimpered. He was crying now. Lestat leaned down and licked a few tears away. Then he let go of one of Yugi's hands, placing it in his other hand to hold his arms above his head with one hand, and then used his free hand to stroke the boy's cheek. Yugi whimpered again; he was so afraid…

He didn't want to be here anymore. He wanted to be safe at home in his own bed, under his blankets, hidden from this madman. Yugi tried to look away, but Lestat forced his head back.

"Hush now, sweet one. I'm going to make you mine," Lestat purred in a whisper. Yugi felt slightly odd, strangely at peace. It was like Lestat's words were making him calm. Maybe they were.

Yugi squirmed again. "Make me yours? I don't understand," he replied.

"You will, Little One. Soon," Lestat explained. He leaned down and kissed the boy again. Yugi couldn't help himself; he moaned into the kiss. Lestat smiled to himself, glad he had the power of persuasion. Soon, this child would give him the sweetest gift.

Lestat pulled away and gazed into his prey's eyes. He could tell Yugi was scared. But he had also made the boy want him. He could see it – and sense it. So many fears; fears of him, fears of his feelings, fears of what they were doing, of what was going to happen… Lestat drank it all in.

He had been stalking this boy for a while now and had decided two days ago that he would make this boy his own. Such beauty belonged in his hands only. Making his presence known last night was all a part of the plan. Now it was time for his reward…

Lestat tilted Yugi's head back and sank his fangs into the mark on Yugi's throat where he had bitten Yugi the night before. This time, Yugi let out a pained scream and tried to get away, but the Brat Prince's hold was too strong. Lestat drank greedily, the taste of Yugi's blood driving him insane. The boy tasted just how Lestat had thought he would – like the sweetest wine and the finest honey with a small blend of sugar. He couldn't help but smile as he drank.

Yugi hated this feeling. It was like having your insides sucked out. He could feel his tears well up in his eyes again, but he barely felt them fall. There was an exploding pain in his neck, and that was all he was aware of, besides the arms that were holding him up. Yugi felt weaker and weaker the more blood he lost. He didn't understand why this was happening to him. Why did he have such rotten luck? Was he cursed or something? Yugi just wanted it to end, to die…

Lestat drank until Yugi fell limp into his arms, and then pulled away and wiped his mouth. Then he gazed at the unconscious boy in his arms.

Yugi truly was beautiful. Lestat smiled smugly as he stared at the boy cradled in his arms. His plan had worked all the way through. He had originally planned to take the boy from his home once the sun had set and nighttime had fallen, but the detour through the park had been better.

It was a pretty setting for a perfect evening.

Then Lestat noticed Yugi's hand fall open and a cherry blossom petal fall into a small puddle of blood on the ground, staining its beauty. Lestat picked it up and put it into his pocket. Then, he lifted the boy bridal style into his arms and carried him away, disappearing into the shadows that followed him.

**Ooh, I bet you're wondering 'what exactly is Lestat planning?' Well, you'll find out soon...**

**Anyway, read and review!**


	3. Lestat's Fantasy

**Hey there, everyone! Sorry I didn't get a chance to update on my Yu-Gi-Oh/Vampire Chronicles story sooner. I had been struck by writer's block, and real life got in the way. For that, I apologize.**

**Anyway, I want to say thanks to my reviewers except **twilightserius** as I don't think **_**this**_** counts as a review: **_**um is lestat gay by any chance and where is yami and his friends that hes always with does he still have shadow powers**_**. So I added that user to my list of Blocked Users.**

**Here are the reviews I like and my responses: **

TsumikoHan**: **_**(Wow, a 'Vampire Chronicles'/Yugioh crossover..what's our world coming to. *LOL*, just kidding. It's very creative. And you stayed true to Lestat's "questionable" sexuality (as I like to call it), I definitely like that. Poor Yugi, he probably has no clue what he's in for.) **_**Thanks! I'm glad you like it. And you're right. Yugi doesn't have a clue what he's in for. Plus, I'm glad you believe this is creative. **

Tinkletimekelly**: **_**(So far so good. This is a pretty good story. Going to read the next chapter. C ya!) **_**Thanks! And I'm glad you're liking the story so far. **

Journey Maker**: **_**(WOW! This is one really good story.. I wonder if Lestat is going to make Yugi a vampire like himself so that they can be together forever? Please update **__**when you can..) **_**Thanks! And I don't know whether or not Lestat might convert Yugi into a vampire. Wait and see...**

the little vampire lover**: **_**( you are so cool keep up the good work oh and think for the cookie byee.)**_

**Thanks! Glad to know someone thinks I'm cool **_**and **_**likes my writing. **

**Now for one last thing. I've been watching the film Queen of the Damned on my laptop so I can get some new ideas. After all, that movie is an excellent one, and I highly recommend it. And I've decided to put a few lines from the movie in here, as I was inspired by that scene with Lestat and Marius (who will also be in this story). **

**Previously...**

_Yugi hated this feeling. It was like having your insides sucked out. He could feel his tears well up in his eyes again, but he barely felt them fall. There was an exploding pain in his neck and that was all he was aware of besides the arms that were holding him up. Yugi felt weaker and weaker the more blood he lost. He didn't understand why this was happening to him. Why did he have such rotten luck? Was he cursed or something? Yugi just wanted it to end, to die…_

_Lestat drank until Yugi fell limp into his arms, then pulled away and wiped his mouth. Then he gazed at the unconscious boy in his arms._

_Yugi truly was beautiful. Lestat smiled smugly as he stared at the boy cradled in his arms. His plan had worked all the way through. He had originally planned to take the boy from his home once nighttime had fallen, but the detour through the park had been better._

_It was a pretty setting for a perfect evening._

_Then Lestat noticed Yugi's hand fall open and a cherry blossom petal fall into a small puddle of blood on the ground, staining its beauty. Lestat picked it up and put it into his pocket. He lifted the boy bridal style into his arms and carried him away, disappearing into the shadows that followed him._

* * *

___There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea  
You became the light on the dark side of me  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill  
But did you know  
That when it snows  
My eyes become large and  
the light that you shine can be seen_

_Baby,_  
_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray_  
_Ooh,  
__The more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the gray_  
-Seal, **Kiss from a Rose**

A full moon shone in the night sky. In Los Angeles, California, a lot of bad things had happened. Pimps, call girls, drug dealers...they all called "the city of lost angels" a home to call their own.

Lestat soon arrived at his mansion, Yugi in his arms. He looked down at the boy and smiled, and then moved to the bedroom and opened the door using his mind. The bedroom was elegant. Paintings of devils, wolves with red eyes and blood decorated the walls. The walls were red, and the carpet was a dark black. The most extravagant thing in the room was the bed. It was big, with black sheets and a red bedspread. Hanging around the bed were silk curtains. Lestat moved to the bed and laid Yugi down. Then he began imagining the scene he'd often envisioned...

___Yugi looked at Lestat as he began to back away, and then began to run. But he didn't get very far – only two to three feet – as Lestat was soon flying through the air, and right on __his tail. And then he caught him in his arms. Yugi's head was __pulled to the side, and then he felt rather than heard Lestat growl and sink his fangs into his neck. Yugi opened his mouth __to scream, but he was unable to form a sound. _

___Finally Lestat then pulled away and growled as Yugi lay on the floor, struggling to get much-needed air into his lungs. His grey eyes softened as he looked down at the young teen. _

_"__You're weak," he said. "Near passing. I can barely hear your heartbeat. You will be my little brother, as I've wanted a sibling for quite some time. I've been watching you, and I believe you will do nicely._

_"__That is why I chose you."_

___Yugi blinked. He had long since heard Lestat's story of how Marius had made him into a vampire. But he still had many questions to ask about being a vampire. What was it really like? What did the crimson life force symbolize? And what was the seduction of victims really like? _

_"__Chose me for what?"_

_"__You will understand, Little One. Soon," replied Lestat as he rolled up his sleeve and cut his right wrist with his left index fingernail. When the blood began to make an appearance, he then placed his wrist over Yugi's mouth as a few drops spilled on Yugi's chin and upper lip. _

_"__Drink, Yugi," he purred, his voice an echo in Yugi's head as the teen tried to remember his life. However, Lestat appeared __in his mind's eye and snapped his fingers, making the images disappear. _

_Then a few drops of blood rolled into Yugi's mouth and onto the surface of his tongue, and finally, he took Lestat's wrist into his mouth and began to drink._ _He instinctively began to suck at the wound, casually at first, but soon latched on more tightly (but not too tight) as his body began to absorb the venom known to and feared by all as ‛vampire blood'.____It was as though Yugi had been lost in the sands of the desert of Egypt, and had just stumbled upon an ice-cold Coca-Cola to drink and refresh his thirst. That was the image he had remembered reading about, and he made sure that image stayed in his memory as he had looked at that picture in a book so many times. _

_"__Good, is it not?" asked Lestat. All Yugi could manage was a moan as he continued to drink. _

___Lestat smirked as he looked into Yugi's closed amethyst orbs, as though seeing into his soul for the first time. He liked what he saw: his crimson fire pouring from his wrist into Yugi's veins, a dark elixir destroying Yugi's and replacing it with his own crimson life force. _

_"__That is enough, Yugi. Stop, please," hissed Lestat just as he pulled his wrist away with a little effort on his part. _

___Yugi was breathing hard. He felt as though he'd ran a __marathon. Only this wasn't even close enough. Suddenly, he __felt a shooting star's pain moving through him. As he __struggled, trying his best to keep it at bay, Lestat noticed, and recalled how he'd felt when the same thing had happened to him. _

___Lestat looked down at his wrist. The blood slowly began to disappear until it was gone altogether. _

_"__Don't be full of fear, Yugi," he purred. "It's just your body that dies."_

___Finally Yugi stopped, and then, with the slowness of a spitting cobra, rose up and looked at Lestat. _

___Lestat reached down and stroked Yugi's face. It was with a mirror's clearness that he liked what he saw. The young teen was glowing with vampiric beauty. Red rings covered the corners of Yugi's amethyst orbs. His instincts were razor-sharp, as was his mind. In Yugi's mouth were a pair of perfectly white fangs._

_"__Please, Lestat, I need more."_

___Lestat smiled at the sound of his name coming from Yugi's lips. As he took Yugi by the hand and led him from his bedroom and out into the night, he knew Yugi would be a fine little brother..._

Lestat smiled as he pulled himself out of his fantasy. He hoped to make that one come true. Very soon. His smile grew bigger as he looked down at his prize. Yugi's innocence would soon be in his hands. Of that he was sure.

Then he heard a very familiar voice...

"Lestat. It is good to see you again."

* * *

**Well, I hope you like this chapter! I hope Lestat's fantasy was about as good as I could make it. After all, I had to get ideas from somewhere, and as I've said before, Queen of the Damned is a great film. Hmm...maybe I'll put together a oneshot about Yami and Akasha – you never know. **

**Anyway, feedback is appreciated, especially the nice kind, of course. After all, it's what helps me to write more and cook up more fanfics as well. :)**

**~Nightcrawlerlover**


	4. A Talk with Marius

**Hey, guys! How's it going? Here are the reviews I got from the last chapter, as well as my responses: **

tinkletimekelly**: (**_**Good chapter! Looking forward to the Next!**_**) Thanks! I'm glad you like it. **

FallenAngelAurora:** _(Not the b**ch queen, Abi. Yami's too good for her, too sweet. She'll be diabetic after they're done. LOL I'm kidding, it sounds cool. You should try it. And please update soon, I'm loving this story!) _Thanks! I'm glad you like this story as well as my oneshot idea. I might work on it sometime.**

Chacra**: _(__wow that is a great great beginning! hope you will finish it a day! ^^ i just love Lestat! like you i don't tired of this movie! ^^ even if I prefer the book ! ^^ so good luck and hope you update soon! ^^)_ Thanks! I'm glad I'm not the only fan of the 2002 film, and I also like Lestat too. :)**

**Previously...**

___Lestat smiled as he pulled himself out of his fantasy. He hoped to make that one come true. Very soon. His smile grew bigger as he looked down at his prize. Yugi's innocence would soon be in his hands. Of that he was sure. _

___Then he heard a very familiar voice..._

_"__Lestat. It is good to see you again."_

* * *

_Three thirty in the morning____  
__Not a soul in sight____  
__The city's lookin' like a ghost town____  
__On a moonless summer night____  
__Raindrops on the windshield____  
__There's a storm moving in____  
__He's headin' back from somewhere____  
t__hat he never should have been_

_And the thunder rolls____  
__And the thunder rolls_

_Every light is burnin'____  
__In a house across town____  
__She's pacin' by the telephone____  
__In her faded flannel gown____  
__Askin' for a miracle,____  
__Hopin' she's not right,____  
__Prayin' it's the weather____  
__That's kept him out all night_

_And the thunder rolls____  
__And the thunder rolls____  
_-Garth Brooks, **The Thunder Rolls**

Lestat turned around, and there **he **was.

His maker, Marius.

"And you, Marius," he replied. His grey eyes glittered with the look of an equal – a friend.

That was a look he'd seen a lot with mortals he'd seen often when walking at night. After all, it was no surprise that mortals missed each other. He had hidden in the shadows of rooms in houses he'd been invited into and watched them write to each other's families. It made him want to wish he could do that with other vampires.

Of course, now he had other matters to attend to.

"I've heard," said Marius, "that you've been looking for a young boy so you can have a little brother." He then looked over at the sleeping figure of Yugi, and he smiled, showing his fangs a little. "Obviously, you had to pick out him. Good choice, too, now that I think about it."

"Of course, Marius," replied Lestat as Marius turned back to him. "After all, there are a lot of boys out there who wish for an older brother. They usually don't get one, although some do, of course. However, Yugi will become what they themselves are not – a little brother. As my little brother, Yugi reminds me of the young boy I used to be as a mortal – innocent, sweet, caring and having an angel-like face."

Marius nodded in understanding. "I see. And those other boys who don't have an older brother – I take it that they turn to you for an older brother figure," he said.

"Exactly," Lestat nodded.

Then both Lestat and Marius turned upon hearing Yugi say "Ooh. Ow, ooh" as he stirred and opened his eyes, and then pulled himself into a sitting position.

Then Yugi looked up as he made eye contact with both Marius and Lestat. For some reason, even though he wasn't told by Lestat or anybody else, Yugi was definitely sure that Marius was Lestat's sire. Exactly **how **he knew, Yugi didn't know.

"Hi," he said, while putting on the smile he had worked on using for quite some time (since he had turned fifteen, to be exact). It was all he could think of to say at this particular moment. But on the inside, he was thinking to himself, Oh, great. Now there are **two **vampires I have to deal with.

Lestat then turned to Marius and smirked. Marius looked at Yugi and then grinned as well.

"Nice job, Lestat. He's a keeper," Marius remarked.

"Hmph, thank you, Marius. I'm happy with what I caught as well," replied Lestat.

"Well, you take care of yourself, Lestat... and your prize, too, if I'm not mistaken," said Marius.

"I will," nodded Lestat, and the two shook hands. Then Marius left, leaving Lestat with a young male human he could seduce so easily... alone.

Lestat smirked. He would definitely have some fun with this mortal boy. After all, he had been looking for a little brother so he could teach him the ropes about being a vampire, hunting, the right kinds of prey, stalking and – now came the best part – feeding on their blood.

Yugi winced upon seeing the smirk on his captor's face. In his mind, this was so unfair. He was going to be a little brother? And not just any little brother, but the little brother of none other than the vampire Lestat, aka the "Brat Prince" himself?

Yugi then blinked in puzzlement as he asked himself the questions that, months before it seemed, he never would've thought about telling himself anyway.

He then pulled himself out of his musing as he felt the bed drop and Lestat's hand on his shoulder...

Slowly, he turned to see Lestat, who was smirking still.

"Yugi, don't worry," Lestat said, his voice now smooth, sultry and seductive. It was the voice he used to lure his victims – usually rapists (including child rapists), child abusers, drug dealers, muggers and serial killers – into a false sense of security. However, when Lestat lifted the spell he had put on them, they soon found out too late that he had led them to their deaths.

Yugi then turned and looked down at the bedspread as he bit his lower lip, something Lestat found to be very cute and... arousing...

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter – even though it was short. But I prefer quality over quantity any day, of course. Feedback (especially the nice kind) is very ****much appreciated, of course. :)**

**~Nightcrawlerlover**


End file.
